fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!
Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! is the ninth mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on October 24, 2017. It was released on November 20, 2017, along with Papa's Hot Doggeria HD. Announcement Hey everyone! It’s been very hard keeping this next reveal under-wraps for so long. For that reason, we are super excited to announce that for the first time ever, we will be releasing both Papa’s Hot Doggeria HD and Papa’s Hot Doggeria To Go at the same time! That’s right, Papa’s Hot Doggeria To Go is coming to iPhones and Android Phones!!! Introduction Serve seasonal stadium favorites on the go in this new version of Papa's Hot Doggeria, with gameplay and controls reimagined for iPhone and iPod Touch! You'll need to multitask between four areas of the hot dog stand, with new controls designed to work just right in the palm of your hand. Head to the Order Station to take orders from your hungry customers in the lobby. Switch to the Grill Station to cook and flip juicy hot dogs and sausages. Move to the Build Station to add a variety of tasty condiments to your hot dogs. Jump to the Pop Station to pour delicious drinks and pop some fresh popcorn to complete the meal. Each station is a hands-on experience, where you'll need to drag, swipe, and tap your way through the hot dog crafting process. Keep your customers happy to earn more points and level up. As your level rises, you'll unlock new toppings for the shop, and new customers will start visiting the hot dog stand! Well-crafted hot dogs will also earn you tips to spend in the Shop, and Mini-Game Tickets to use in the daily Mini-Game! NOW WITH HOLIDAYS - You'll be serving seasonal hot dogs throughout the year in Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! As you reach new ranks, the seasons and holidays in the game will change, unlocking holiday-themed buns, sauces, toppings, drinks, and popcorn. And don't worry when the air gets chilly and the baseball season comes to an end -- Griller Stadium also hosts hockey games during the fall and winter for year-round excitement! Previews *'10/24/2017': Sneak Peek: Hot Dogs on the Go! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9995 *'11/01/2017:' Sneak Peek: Moe! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10023 *'11/07/2017:' Sneak Peek: The To Go Stations http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10041 *'11/13/2017:' Sneak Peek: Launching Next Week http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10078 *'11/20/2017: '''THEY'RE HERE: Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and To Go!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10125 Game Features *Hands-on hot dog shop in the Papa Louie universe *All new controls and gameplay designed for smaller screens *Multi-task between grilling, topping, drinks and popcorn *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with their own ingredients *Buy upgrades, furniture, and posters using your in-game tips *Play 7 different Mini-Games using your earned tickets to win prizes *Decorate your shop in the Lobby Editor *112 customers to unlock with unique orders *108 in-game achievements Customers *Duke Gotcha (Tutorial) *Wendy (After Tutorial) *Wally (Random) *Mandi (Random) *James (Random) *Olga (Random) *Taylor/Peggy (Random) *Tohru (Time) *Radlynn (Time) *Ninjoy (Time) *Koilee (Time) *Gremmie (Time) *Nevada (Time) *Matt (Time) *Iggy (Time) *Chester (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Deano (Time) *Rita (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Brody (Time) *Cameo (Time) *Clair (Time) *Akari (Time) *Austin (Time) *Hope (Time) *Doan (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Sarge Fan (Time) *Elle (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Prudence (Time) *Hugo (Time) *Mary (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Perri (Time) *Pinch Hitwell (Day 2) *Scooter (Rank 2) *Greg (Rank 3) *Little Edoardo (Rank 4) *Shannon (Rank 5) *Maggie (Rank 6) *Hacky Zak (Rank 7) *Vincent (Rank 8) *Mitch (Rank 9) *Franco (Rank 10) *Utah (Rank 11) *Chuck (Rank 12) *Alberto (Rank 13) *Connor (Rank 14) *Kahuna (Rank 15) *Marty (Rank 16) *Indigo (Rank 17) *Rico (Rank 18) *Boomer (Rank 19) *Nick (Rank 20) *Zoe (Rank 21) *Janana (Rank 22) *Trishna (Rank 23) *Tony (Rank 24) *Steven (Rank 25) *Cooper (Rank 26) *Emmlette (Rank 27) *Sue (Rank 28) *Hank (Rank 29) *Ivy (Rank 30) *Allan (Rank 31) *Foodini (Rank 32) *Robby (Rank 33) *Willow (Rank 34) *Rhonda (Rank 35) *Sienna (Rank 36) *Ember (Rank 37) *Yui (Rank 38) *Timm (Rank 39) *Big Pauly (Rank 40) *Santa (Rank 41) *Bruna Romano (Rank 42) *Moe (Rank 43) *Mayor Mallow (Rank 44) *Cecilia (Rank 45) *Xolo (Rank 46) *Crystal (Rank 47) *Sasha (Rank 48) *Edna (Rank 49) *Yippy (Rank 50) *Scarlett (Rank 51) *Kayla (Rank 52) *Roy (Rank 53) *Cherissa (Rank 54) *Carlo Romano (Rank 55) *Georgito (Rank 56) *Julep (Rank 57) *Gino Romano (Rank 58) *Clover (Rank 59) *Ripley (Rank 60) *Cletus (Rank 61) *Penny (Rank 62) *Wylan B (Rank 63) *Mindy (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers *Bertha (Monday) *LePete (Tuesday) *Whiff (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Kenji (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals *Moe *Indigo Holidays * Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 6 (Favored by Maggie, Hacky Zak, Vincent, Mitch, Franco, Olga, Tohru, Radlynn, Ninjoy) * Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked with Utah on Rank 11 (Favored by Utah, Chuck, Alberto, Connor, Kahuna, Koilee, Gremmie, Nevada) * Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked with Marty on Rank 16 (Favored by Marty, Indigo, Rico, Boomer, Nick, Scooter, Matt, Iggy, Chester) * Groovstock (August) - Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 21 (Favored by Zoe, Janana, Trishna, Tony, Steven, Wally, Professor Fitz, Olivia, Deano) * Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked with Cooper on Rank 26 (Favored by Cooper, Emmlette, Sue, Hank, Ivy, Rita, Johnny, Skyler) * Halloween (October) - Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31 (Favored by Allan, Foodini, Robby, Willow, Rhonda, Brody, Cameo, Clair) * Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 36 (Favored by Sienna, Ember, Yui, Timm, Big Pauly, James, Taylor/Peggy, Akari, Austin) * Christmas (December) - Unlocked with Santa on Rank 41 (Favored by Santa, Bruna Romano, Moe, Mayor Mallow, Cecilia, Little Edoardo, Hope, Doan, Lisa) * New Year (January) - Unlocked with Xolo on Rank 46 (Favored by Xolo, Crystal, Sasha, Edna, Yippy, Duke Gotcha, Sarge Fan, Elle, Captain Cori) * Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 51 (Favored by Scarlett, Kayla, Roy, Cherissa, Carlo Romano, Mandi, Greg, Rudy, Prudence) * St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked with Georgito on Rank 56 (Favored by Georgito, Julep, Gino Romano, Clover, Ripley, Wendy, Shannon, Hugo, Mary) * Easter (April) - Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 61 (Favored by Cletus, Penny, Wylan B, Mindy, Papa Louie, Pinch Hitwell, Vicky, Kingsley, Perri) Mini Games * Home Run Derby (Sunday) * Rico's Chiliworks (Monday) * Slider Escape (Tuesday) * Strike Out! (Wednesday) * Mitch's Mess (Thursday) * Pizza Pachinko (Friday) * Jojo's Burger Match (Saturday) Ingredients Sausages * Hot Dog (Start) * Italian Sausage (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 4) * Kielbasa (Unlocked on Day 2 of Starlight BBQ) * Veggie Dog (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Cheddarwurst (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Buns * Regular Bun (Start) * Chicago Bun (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell at Day 2) * Pretzel Bun (Unlocked on Day 4 of Groovstock) * Hoagie Roll (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) Toppings * Cheese (Start) * Chili (Start) * Relish (Start) * Onions (Unlocked with Scooter at Rank 2) * Tomato (Unlocked with Greg at Rank 3) * Sport Pepper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Cinco de Mayo) * Salsa (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Sauerkraut (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) * Jalapeños (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight BBQ) * Fajita Veggies (Unlocked on Day 6 of Groovstock) * Bacon (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Pickle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Marinara Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Mushrooms (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) Sauces * Ketchup (Start) * Mustard (Start) * Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Unlocked with Shannon at Rank 5) * Mayo (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight BBQ) * Hot Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Wild Onion Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Southwest Sauce (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) Drinks * Fizzo (Start) * Diet Fizzo (Start) * Lemon Mist (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cinco de Mayo) * Dr. Cherry (Unlocked on Day 6 of Maple Mornings) * Tangerine Pop (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) * Root Beer (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Purple Burple (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) Popcorn * Buttered Popcorn (Start) * Candy Jack (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Kettle Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Groovstock) * Chocolate Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Red Hot Popcorn (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Cheddar Corn (Unlocked on Day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Cinnamon Swirl (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) Holiday Ingredients Shop Upgrades * '''Doorbell' ($15) You'll hear when new customers enter, no matter where you are. * Grill Booster (5) ($120) Hold down the booster to cook meats faster. * Hot Dog Alarm '($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing Hot Dogs. * '''Italian Sausage Alarm '($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing Italian Sausages. * 'Kielbasa Alarm '($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing Kielbasa. * 'Veggie Dog Alarm '($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing Veggie Dogs. * 'Cheddarwurst Alarm '($90) Sets an alarm for flipping and removing Cheddarwurst. * '''Soda Booster ($150) Hold down the booster to pour drinks faster. * Popcorn Booster ($150) Hold down the booster to pop your popcorn faster. * 'Special Sign '($250) More customers will order Today's Special! Specials Ranks Trivia *This game was developed at the same time as Papa's Hot Doggeria HD, and was released on the same day as well. **This marks the first time Flipline Studios released two games simultaneously. *No time customers are unlocked after Clair until Thanksgiving where you unlock Akari. *Either Kingsley or Perri can be unlocked as your last customer, it happens when you speed up using a special. *Xandra is the only closer to always order all the holiday Ingredients, and always orders large soda and popcorn. *This is the second game in which Cinco de Mayo is the first holiday, the first game being Papa's Cheeseria. *This is the 1st time Rudy doesn't like Groovstock despite it being a holiday in the game Gallery Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Blog Banners.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Announcement.jpg sneakpeek hotdoggeria07.png stations lobby.jpg stations grill.jpg stations top.jpg stations pop1.jpg Sneakpeek hotdoggeria09.jpg Countdown0001 small.jpg DOriTcYWAAIjvIo.jpg DOriq2WX0AARnzQ.jpg DOrizMSWkAEitLF.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Screenshot a.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Screenshot b.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Screenshot c.jpg Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Screenshot d.jpg DOri5xFX4AA6SrG.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg DOri_ecX4AAHScG.jpg Perfect Day in Papa`s Hot Doggeria To Go!.png Last Customer.png PHDTG! - Allan Approved.png|PHDTG! Allan Approved! DQimo-5UMAUjjfW.jpg|PHDTG! Kenji Approved! PHDTG! - Franco Approved.png|PHDTG! Franco Approved! PHDTG! - Chester Approved.png|PHDTG! Chester Approved! PHDTG! - Xandra Approved.png|PHDTG! Xandra Approved! PHDTG! - Gino Romano Approved.png|PHDTG! Gino Romano Approved! PHDTG! - Clover Approved.png|PHDTG! Clover Approved! PHDTG! - Moe Approved.png|PHDTG! Moe Approved! es:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! zh:老爹熱狗店To Go! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games With Holidays Category:Smartphone Games